


CHAOS REIGNS

by AKatsBell



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chaos, Chatting & Messaging, Enoshima Junko has ADHD, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm upset that that's not an actual tag, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, M/M, Multi, Non-Abusive Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Soft Oma Kokichi, angie is forever alone, even the ones that aren't actually gay, honestly they all lowkey soft, it's fine tho she has atua, they also all have dumb gay bitch disease, they cARE-, they're also all some form of queer, they're chaotic yet also domestic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKatsBell/pseuds/AKatsBell
Summary: Junko made a chaos chat, that's it. Also, yes, the title is a Starkid reference.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 95





	1. junko enoshima created a group chat!

**Author's Note:**

> I- I love my children ;-;

**_junko enoshima created a group chat!_ **

**_junko enoshima added 5 members_ **

**_junko enoshima changed the chat name to "The Chaos Bois™"_ **

**junko enoshima:** chaos!

**kokichi ouma:** trickery!

**angie yonaga:** Arson!~

**nagito komaeda:** Anarchy!

**komaru naegi:** rebellion!!

**byakuya togami:** REVOLUTION!!!!!!!!

**komaru naegi:** i have a feeling this was a bad idea

**nagito komaeda:** Everything with us is a bad idea

**komaru naegi:** fair

**junko enoshima:** wait- how tf do you 2 know each other???

**komaru naegi:** we babysit kids together over the summer

**komaru naegi:** hes actually quite domestic round children

**kokichi ouma:** Get Yourself Someone Who Is Both 🔥Chaotic🔥 And ✨Domestic✨

**byakuya togami:** Honestly, that be why I simping for a Lucky Student.

**komaru naegi:** I- Either you fear nothing or you just admitted to liking my brother and I Don't Know What To Do With That

**byakuya togami:** Wha- 

**byakuya togami: FUCK**

**angie yonaga:** And We Are Gathered Here Today For The Funeral Of Byakuya Togami, He Lived A Life, That Is For Sure!~ Now, **We Consume The Capitalist Flesh**

**komaru naegi:** can we drink the delta with The Capitalist Floesh?

**kokichi ouma: _Slorp Slorp Tasty Delta_**

**nagito komaeda:** The Delta is disgusting, don't slorp it

**nagito komaeda:** Plus, how will you?

**kokichi ouma:** _wouldn't you like to know cloudy boy_

**junko enoshima:** asdfhjtsdfgh- aRE YA'LL JUST GONNA FUCKING IGNORE "FLOESH"

_**byakuya togami changed their name to "The Capitalist Floesh™"** _

**komaru naegi:** mistakes were made today

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** I regret nothing.

**komaru naegi:** i didnt say i regreted anything

**nagito komaeda:** _Mood_

**The Chaos Bois™** _3:39pm_

**angie yonaga:** Guess Who Just Burned Down Another Church!~

**kokichi ouma:** arson! why?

**angie yonaga:** Atua Tasked Angie With Burning All The Homophobic Churchs To The Ground!~

**komaru naegi: _respect_**

**angie yonaga:** Atua Thanks You!~

**nagito komaeda:** I noticed you said "another"

**nagito komaeda:** _Can I come next time?_

**junko enoshima:** CAN I COME 2!?!?!??! arson fun

**kokichi ouma:** haha flame go brr

**angie yonaga:** Everyone Is Welcome To Join Angie In Her Quests To Fulfill Atua's Wishes!~

**junko enoshima:** FUCK YASSS

**The Chaos Bois™** _4:20pm_

**komaru naegi:** 4:20 BLAZE IT-

**junko enoshima:** fUCK YEAH!!!-

**nagito komaeda:** None of us should probably be around children 

**kokichi ouma: _not gonna stop me from taking in every single kid i find on the streets_**

**nagito komaeda:** Never said that was gonna change 

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** I- Soft Kokichi? In this chat?

**junko enoshima:** wHAT GOD GRACED US WITH THE PRIVILEGE OF SEEING THIS AND WHY?!?!?!?!

**komaru naegi:** wha? sOFT-

**kokichi ouma:** you acting like this isn't a thing you are seeing because i trust you crazy motherfuckers

**komaru naegi:** i- you just met me today

**kokichi ouma:** and you have proven that i can trust you

**junko enoshima:** wE BE CRYING IN THIS DENNY'S TONITE-

_**The Capitalist Floesh™ changed kokichi ouma's name to "soft boi uwu"** _

**soft boi uwu:** i- okay 

**The Chaos Bois™** _2:59am_

**komaru naegi:** question, what does one do when there's a **fucking _snake_** in your room

**nagito komaeda:** One sec-

_**nagito komaeda changed their name to "cloudy boy"** _

_**cloudy boy changed komaru naegi's name to "haunted bitch"** _

**haunted bitch:** this doesn't answer my question 

**cloudy boy:** I don't know what the fuck you want me to say

**junko enoshima:** why the fuck is maru's name "haunted bitch"

**angie yonaga:** Ah!~ Did Atua Also Bless You With The Power To See Spirits?~

**haunted bitch:** i don't know if it was Atua that gave me this ability, all i know is that i was born able to see and interact with ghosts!

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** So, does this mean we have solid proof that ghosts are real? Can we take this info to Shane Madej and make him believe in spirits?

**angie yonaga:** Atua Is Pleased That You Immediately Thought Of Shane Madej When You Heard Talk Of Spirits!~

**haunted bitch:** you know, i have actually been possessed before!

**junko enoshima:** THAT SOUNDS DOPE AS FUCK!

**soft boi uwu:** nhihihi~ sounds cool!….. yet also terrifying 

**soft boi uwu:** …

**soft boi uwu:** did yall just forget about the snake or?

**haunted bitch: _fUCK-_**

**Class 78 Chat** _7:49am_

**Lucky Egg:** you know

**Lucky Egg:** i just realized i never asked my sister what she was doing asleep in my chair

**Lucky Egg:** so i texted and asked and 

**Lucky Egg:** she said she was scared but can't remember why

**Twilight fanfic writer:** I don't know what you expected, she never remembers why she was ever scared. It was probably a creepy ghost though.

**DESPAIR KINK:** ?????????

**DESPAIR KINK:** hol up- how do u kno komaru?

**Twilight fanfic writer:** Is that any of your business?

**Capitalism:** I feel like ghosts fit in somewhere, but not in that way….

**Lucky Egg:** why is everyone talking about ghosts?

**The Chaos Bois™** _7:53am_

**soft boi uwu:** hey~ komaru~ did you figure out how to deal with the snake?

**Class 78 Chat** _7:54am_

**Lucky Egg:** i- she just frantically texted me about how there was a snake and that is why she was in my chair?¿?¿¿?¿?¿?¿

**DESPAIR KINK:** OF COURSE IT'S THE ODDLY SOFT GREMLIN THAT REMEMBERS FIRST

**Lucky Egg:** w- what?

**The Chaos Bois™** _7:55am_

**haunted bitch:** i'm going to be entirely honest, i fucking forgot until you texted

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** You just deadass forgot why the fuck you slept in your brother's chair. 

**junko enoshima:** its not like u remembered either

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** Hush-

**haunted bitch:** i'm confused about how you knew that?

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** Makoto was texting the class chat everything.

**junko enoshima:** that reminds me-

**junko enoshima:** how tf do u kno toko?

**haunted bitch:** she's my girlfriend uwu

**junko enoshima:** i- wHAT-

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** skhgkaskg

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** i'M FREE!

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** YES!

**cloudy boy:** Huh, fun!

**angie yonaga:** Angie Found Another Homophobic Church!~

**soft boi uwu:** ARSON!

**cloudy boy:** After school, school is important 

**Class 78 Chat** _7:59am_

**Capitalism:** Class first, arson second.

**Sherlock:** I- What?

**Resident Dad:** YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO COMMIT ARSON IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!

**Capitalism:** fUCK WRONG CHAT-

**DESPAIR KINK:** aurutsjgwjgwjgs bITCH-

**The Chaos Bois™** _8:01am_

**junko enoshima: _@The Capitalist Floesh™_** DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST ACCIDENTALLY SEND "CLASS FIRST, ARSON SECOND" TO OUR CLASS CHAT-

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** i dIDN'T MEAN TO-

**junko enoshima: YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SEND ANYTHING RELATED TO PLANS EVER AGAIN-**

**The Capitalist Floesh™: _I'M SORRY-_**

**angie yonaga:** It's Okay!~ It's Not Like They Know Where The Church Is!~ **They Can't Stop Us If They Can't Find Us**

**soft boi uwu:** Nshishishi~ It's also the perfect opportunity to get rid of The One Who Spilt Our Plans.

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** I will accept death if it means atoning for my sins.


	2. Elmo in Hellfire

**The Chaos Bois™** _1:43am_

_**junko enoshima changed their name to "haha ADHD go brr"** _

**cloudy boy:** _Mood_

**haha ADHD go brr:** hdajgsjgw hELP-

**cloudy boy:** Don't know why you thought I could do that

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** Most clauses use he/she, so does that mean people who use they/them are above the law?

**soft boi uwu:** nshishishi~ i thought all queer people were above the law?~ 

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** Yeah but, it is literally written in the law that enbies are above it.

_**angie yonaga changed their name to "Atua Willed It!~"** _

**Atua Willed It!~:** Atua Says Laws Are Social Constructs And True Beings Are And Forever Will Be Above It!~

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** Do I count as a true being?

**Atua Willed It!~:** No!~ Capitalists Don't Count!~

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** Fair.

**The Chaos Bois™** _5:46am_

**soft boi uwu:** i- we should probably not stay up this late when we have school

**cloudy boy:** We really shouldn't. Is that going to stop us though? No

**haunted bitch:** i- i just got up for school, the fuck do you mean you're still awake?

**soft boi uwu: _It's 5:50am, What Do You Mean You Just Got Up For School, It Doesn't Start For 2 Hours_**

**haunted bitch:** People Do Live Far From School, Kokichi.

**The Chaos Bois™** _12:37pm_

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** Eat the rich.

**haunted bitch:** ain't that you though?

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** Bold of you to assume I don't want to commit cannibalism by consuming my own.

**haha ADHD go brr:** tF DOES THAT MEAN-

**soft boi uwu:** The Rich are different beings than our own.

**The Chaos Bois™** _4:36pm_

**soft boi uwu:** angie tf was that mask

**Atua Willed It!~:** That Was The Mask Atua Asked Me To Wear To Protect My Identity!~

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** Does anyone have a picture of Angie in her mask?

**haunted bitch:** i do!

**haunted bitch:**

**cloudy boy:** Okay, that's fucking terrifying 

**soft boi uwu:** oh god, oh shit, she fucking kork posing 

**haha ADHD go brr:** w-what tf does that mean??¿¿?¿?¿?¿

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** Are- Are you talking about the anthropologist?

**cloudy boy:** Guys, just

**cloudy boy:**

**haha ADHD go brr:** wait wait

_**haha ADHD go brr changed the chat name to "*ELMO IN HELLFIRE*"** _

**haunted bitch:** today has left a significant impact on our lives, hasn't it?

_**Atua Willed It!~ changed their name to "Atua's Elmo"** _

**Atua's Elmo:** You're Welcome!~

***ELMO IN HELLFIRE*** _7:09pm_

**haha ADHD go brr:** i finally took my meds after 2 days and i can't stop fucking moving hELP-

**cloudy boy:** Rip

**haha ADHD go brr:** i- i just lost all goddamn will to move my mind is blank and i don't know tf happening 

**cloudy boy:** Are you okay?

**haha ADHD go brr:** yee

**haunted bitch:** that doesn't sound okay

**haha ADHD go brr:** I FEEL NORMAL AGAIN

**cloudy boy:** I- I just lost all will to move…

**cloudy boy:** _Tf did you do to me?_

**haha ADHD go brr:** sorry!~

***ELMO IN HELLFIRE*** _3:27am_

**cloudy boy:** I just realized that I have a grindy knee

**soft boi uwu:** nshishishi~ _**The Fuck does that Mean**_

**cloudy boy:** It means I have a grindy knee 

**cloudy boy:** Come jiggle my kneecap, it would probably make more sense then

**soft boi uwu:** No ❤

**cloudy boy:** Jiggle my kneecap

**soft boi uwu:** _No_

**cloudy boy: _Jiggle My Kneecap_**

**haunted bitch: _Jiggle The Knee Kokichi_**

**soft boi uwu: _@haha ADHD go brr_** _Mom come pick me up, I'm scared-_

**haha ADHD go brr:** just jiggle the knee son

**soft boi uwu:** ;-;

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** Thanks, I hate it.

***ELMO IN HELLFIRE*** _7:24am_

**Atua's Elmo:** Kokichi….

**soft boi uwu:** nhihihi~ yes~

**Atua's Elmo:** Did You Just Call Shuichi A Sexy Motorcycle?

**soft boi uwu:** …. maybe 

**Atua's Elmo:**

**Atua's Elmo:** _Excuse Me, What The Fuck?_

**haha ADHD go brr:** kokichi, that's not how you flirt-

**haunted bitch:** oh god, i feel for both you and this Shuichi 

**cloudy boy:** We all have dumb gay bitch disease, even the ones that aren't gay

**haunted bitch:** you can say that again

**haunted bitch:** don't actually say it again

**cloudy boy:** How….?

**haunted bitch:** i could feel your smirk through the fucking screen

**soft boi uwu:** excuse me, im having a gay panic, focus

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** Word of advice, git gud.

**Atua's Elmo:** That One Has Been Dead For Years

**Atua's Elmo:** Also, You Aren't Much Better Yourself~

**haha ADHD go brr:** atkfsjjfwjg- i fORGOT ABOUT THAT ONE-

**haunted bitch:** good, it should've stayed that way

**haunted bitch:** it was never a good one

**soft boi uwu:** does anyone have any better advice?

**cloudy boy:** Lay in the moss until it consumes you?

**Atua's Elmo:** Stop Being An Oblivious Gay And Go Talk To The Man That Obviously Likes You Back

**soft boi uwu:** Nshishishi~ I would rather take the moss, but thank you Angie!~

_**haunted bitch changed soft boi uwu's name to "soft moss uwu"** _

**Atua's Elmo:** Disasters, Absolute Disasters, The Lot Of You

**haha ADHD go brr:** i kno right?

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** On a semi-related note, does anyone want to make a long furby with me?

**haunted bitch:** how is that related in the slightest?

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** StrangeÆons

**haunted bitch:** i get it now

**cloudy boy:** I would love to make a long furby child with you uwu

**soft moss uwu:** nshishishi~ that would sound so wrong out of context~

**haunted bitch:** sounds wrong in context 

**soft moss uwu:** also, yes! i have always wanted to make a long furby

**haha ADHD go brr:** long furby!

**haunted bitch:** i am interested in furbies, so sure!

**Atua's Elmo:** What Name Will We Give Said Furby?

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** Furbies have unconventional and quite long names so, we each choose a name, write it down on a slip of paper, and pull them from a hat to decide the order?

**soft moss uwu:** nshishishi~ sounds good!~

**cloudy boy:** Please don't give the child an inappropriate name 

**haha ADHD go brr:** no promises!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well uh, writing this took longer than expected, hope you enjoyed? Also, art is mine, gif is not.


	3. Isildur's Wandering Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to work Ao3... Enjoy?

***ELMO IN HELLFIRE*** _5:39pm_

_**haha ADHD go brr changed their name to "Momther"** _

**Momther:** u kno we should've expected the gremlin to know how to use a sewing machine 

**haunted bitch:** yeah, but we're all dumbasses

**cloudy boy:** We be fucking idiots in this household 

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** That we are, especially you three that are texting each other in the same room for no goddamn reason.

**Momther:** well fuck u 2

***ELMO IN HELLFIRE*** _1:36am_

**haunted bitch:** i swear to fuck, why the hell are ya'll motherfuckers so goddamn loud

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** You know, you could go home if you want sleep.

**haunted bitch:** but i want to sleep on my girlfriend's titty

**haunted bitch:** _and i want to do that in peace goddamn it!_

**Momther:** ha! the 77th are a hell of a lot quieter than the 78th 

**Momther:** so i can sleep on my girl's tits in peace!

**haunted bitch:** then why aren't you asleep? hm?

**Momther:** sleep decided to be a bitch :/

**Atua's Elmo:** Ah!~ Sleep Always Decides To Be A Bitch~

**cloudy boy:** Are all of us awake?

**Atua's Elmo:** No~ Kokichi Is Asleep On Shuichi In The 79th Common Room~

**haunted bitch:** isn't that the one he called a sexy motorcycle?

**Atua's Elmo:** Yes~

**Atua's Elmo:** At This Point, I Think Shuichi Thinks That They're Dating~

**cloudy boy:** Sometimes it feels like each class gets more disastrous than the last

**cloudy boy:** Then I remember, most of the 78th is actually well adjusted, I just only communicate with the few disasters of the class

***ELMO IN HELLFIRE*** _7:46am_

**soft moss uwu:** nshishishi~ i have a question!~

**Momther:** oooo! wat is it!?

**soft moss uwu:** can we watch lotr while we work on our child today?~

**Momther:** sure!

**cloudy boy:** I have no objections

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** That sounds good.

***ELMO IN HELLFIRE* 12:04pm**

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** I am

**The Capitalist Floesh™: Very fucking gay.**

**soft moss uwu:** _ain't that a mood_

**haunted bitch: _big mood_**

**cloudy boy:** We all knew that, it wasn't a secret 

***ELMO IN HELLFIRE*** _6:28pm_

**cloudy boy:** I know I did not just hear the phrase "Isildur's wandering dick" with my two holy ears

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** I apologize for that…

**Momther:** isilDUR'S WANDERING DICK IS A PHRASE THAT JUST CAME OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MOUTH-

**soft moss uwu:** nshishishi~ and it's the best phrase in existence~

**Atua's Elmo:** Thanks!~ _ **I Hate It!~**_

**haunted bitch:** say it's the best phrase in existence again, i dare you

**soft moss uwu:** "Isildur's wandering dick" is the best phrase in existence

**haunted bitch:** fuck you

**soft moss uwu:** _he- hewwo owo can you help me find isildur's wandering dick uwu?~_

**haunted bitch:** you're Isildur's wandering dick 

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** Things I have learned from this chat: I should not be allowed to speak and neither should anyone else here.

**cloudy boy:** It would be for the welfare of others

***ELMO IN HELLFIRE*** _7:41pm_

**Atua's Elmo:** Atua Just Realized That No One Mentioned Kokichi Sleeping On Shuichi This Morning~

**Atua's Elmo:** So I Will Now Do That!~

**soft moss uwu:** nhihihi~ it's been that way for a few nights~ though not usually in the common room

**Momther:** u can't b that oblivious 

**Momther:** can u?

**soft moss uwu:** … what do you mean by that?

**Atua's Elmo:** Idiots, The Whole Lot Of You

**soft moss uwu: _WHAT TF ARE YA'LL TALKING ABOUT_**

***ELMO IN HELLFIRE*** _3:34am_

**cloudy boy:** Guys-

**cloudy boy:** I just found someone online selling Miku binders 

**Momther:** don't u fucking dare

**cloudy boy:** But I have to

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** I wonder how mad the Ultimate Cosplayer would be if you asked them to help you with a historically accurate Thomas Jefferson cosplay…

**The Capitalist Floesh™:** And you showed up to put it on in a Miku binder…

**soft moss uwu:** nshishishi!~ mugi is in my class!

**soft moss uwu:** so i can ask them for you!

**cloudy boy:** Please? I want to know

**haunted bitch:** honestly, i would like to know too

**Welcome To The Shitshow** _3:45am_

**fucking clown shit:** heeeeey~ _**@Cosplay Monarch**_

**fucking clown shit:** how would you feel if someone showed up to put on a historically accurate thomas jefferson cosplay in a miku binder?

**Cosplay Monarch:** first off, their kneecap privileges would be revoked.

**Cosplay Monarch:** second off, _what people do you know for this question to come up?_

**WAKE ME UP-:** Kokichi, what people do you know?

**fucking clown shit:** the same people angie knows

**guac:** ...tf does that mean?

**ATUA!:** What Did They Do Now?~

**korkboard:** It's intriguing… One wouldn't expect Angie and Kokichi to be in the same close friend group…

**ATUA!:** I Wouldn't Say I'm Close With The Group~

**ATUA!:** They Are Just Memorable~

**fucking clown shit:** … are you talking about isildur's wandering dick?

**fucking clown shit:** or the snake incident? 

**fucking clown shit:** or what?

**ATUA!:** Yes

**fucking clown shit:** Understandable, Have A Nice Day-

**WAKE ME UP-:** … What does "Isildur's wandering dick" mean?

**Cosplay Monarch:** do you even want to know?

**WAKE ME UP-:** No. I don't.

***ELMO IN HELLFIRE*** _4:11am_

**soft moss uwu:** long story short

**soft moss uwu:** kneecaps revoked 

**Momther:** k so no miku binder thomas jefferson 

**cloudy boy:** One of my kneecaps is already fucked up, so why not?

**cloudy boy:** I don't need my knees

**Momther:** knowing tsumugi they will actually revoke your kneecaps 

**cloudy boy:** They can take them

**cloudy boy:** I'm doing it for the meme

**Welcome To The Shitshow** _4:17am_

**Cosplay Monarch:** speaking of which, someone just commissioned a historical cosplay!

***ELMO IN HELLFIRE*** _4:19am_

**soft moss uwu: _motherfucker don't you dare-_**

**cloudy boy:** Why not?

**soft moss uwu:** _because tsumugi is on tenkos simp list and even if they couldn't do shit she definitely could_

**cloudy boy:** Not going to stop the meme

**Momther:** & here lies a fucking dumbass named nagito komaeda 

**cloudy boy:** _Perfect_

**Author's Note:**

> The tasty delta thing is from a discord server my sisling is in. They are in some wild ass servers istg.


End file.
